Giraffe Dream Come True
by Ability King KK
Summary: Emma has a dream and gets the chance to live it, much to Ray's bewilderment.


Four children, all of whom were thirteen, were making their way through the forest. Up front was a blond boy in orange leading an orange-haired girl in white. Behind them were a white-haired boy and a raven-haired boy; both dressed in white like the girl.

"Where are you taking us, Naruto?" asked the girl, confusion in her green eyes.

The whisker-faced boy gave off his fox-like grin. "We're going to meet someone I think you'll really like, Emma-chan!"

The raven gave off a scoff. "Why do I get the feeling this is nothing but a trick?"

A chuckle came from the other boy. "You know that Naruto isn't like that, Ray."

"Norman's right, Ray! Naruto-kun would never trick us! He's our friend, after all," chirped Emma with a smile.

"…Can you not use those honorifics? You're not even Japanese!" replied Ray as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This only caused Emma to pout.

Norman let out another chuckle as he watched his siblings. He then turned to Naruto. "So who are we meeting?"

"You'll find out in three, two, one…"

A loud crash echoed through the forest as something large landed in front of the four children. When the dust settled it revealed a large man with a white face and long, pink hair. He honestly looked like a kabuki…if a kabuki wore a black suit

"YOYOI! Who dares try and sneak up on those of CP9?! Those who do shall perish at the hands of the Shishi-sennin!" exclaimed the man as he performed strange movements with his arms and staff.

"I thought CP9 disbanded because of the panda-teme?" questioned Naruto.

The man's left eye blinked in confusion upon hearing the voice. Getting a good look at the children before him, he could only smile. "Ah! Naruto-kun! Have you come for more training in the sage arts?!"

"Not today, Kumadori-oji! We're actually here to see Kaku!" stated Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto-kun, who is this man?" asked Emma, looking up at the man in wonder.

Naruto turned to Emma. "This is Kumadori-oji. He's a sage like Ero-sennin. He and his group actually fought against Luffy-nii when Luffy-nii and the others went to save Robin-obachan."

"Wait, so he's an enemy and you brought us to him?!" demanded Ray as he glared at the blond, who pouted back.

"Only some of them are enemies. Ever since Kumadori-oji found out I was Ero-sennin's grandson he'd rather teach me sage arts instead of try and kill me," explained the fox boy.

"YOYOI! Naruto-kun is correct!" exclaimed Kumadori, going into his kabuki poses. "As a sage I cannot bring myself to attack a fellow sage or their kin! There is no honor in doing such!"

"Then why are we here?" growled out Ray, getting annoyed with all of this.

"Like I said, we're here to see Kaku. Aside from Kumadori-oji, he's the only other one here we can trust. That and he's here to help Emma-chan achieve her dream!" stated Naruto with a fox-like grin.

"My dream?" questioned Emma, tilting her head in confusion.

"If it is Kaku you wish to see, then we must make haste! YOYOI!"

The former CP9 agent then scooped up the four children, holding them like sacks of potatoes under his arms. Naruto and Emma were under one, while Norman and Ray were under the other.

"H-Hey! Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Ray as he glared up at the lion.

Instead of answering, Kumadori used Soru to make his way to where the others were.

-:-

At the camp, Jabra was getting pissed.

"What the hell is taking that idiot so long?! It shouldn't be this difficult to take down some lousy intruders!"

"Well if they do turn out to be enemies, they'll surely know where we are now thanks to all of your yelling," replied Kaku with sarcasm.

"Shut up, ya damn square bastard!" yelled Jabra as he glared at the square-nosed man.

As the two glared and argued with each other, Kalifa let out a sigh before turning to the others.

"Do you think it's possible that Kumadori ran into something he couldn't handle?"

"Chapapa. Impossible. Kumadori might only be the fifth strongest in our group, but he's not a pushover," replied Fukuro.

Blueno glanced over at their leader. "What do you think, Lucci?

"He knows what will happen if he fails."

Fortunately for the sage he arrived without a scratch, something the others expected. What they didn't expect was for him to have four children with him.

"That was fun!" chirped the girl as she and the others were set down.

"Damn right it was, dattebayo!"

"You two are idiots," stated the edgy boy, looking ready to puke.

The other boy could only chuckle.

"YOYOI! I have returned!" exclaimed Kumadori.

"Yeah, and you brought a bunch of brats with you!" yelled Jabra as he glared at Kumadori. He then pointed at Naruto. "And why the hell did you bring this runt?! You know damn well he's friends with the Straw Hats!"

Naruto glared right back at the wolf man. "Hey! Just because I'm friends with Luffy-nii doesn't mean I need his help to kick your ass, you damn mutt!"

"What was that?!"

As the two glare at each other, the other members of the former CP9 (with the exception of Lucci) let out sighs at the fact that Jabra was arguing with a child. Lucci meanwhile was glaring at Kumadori.

"Kumadori, why did you bring these children here?"

With a gulp, the sage replied. "Th-The young ones had a request for Kaku! YOYOI!"

The youngest assassin raised an eyebrow at this as he turned to the children. "Oh? And what exactly do you whippersnappers need of me?"

Naruto turned to Kaku, ignoring Jabra and pissing him off even more, to explain. "We need your help to make Emma-chan's dream come true!"

That just confused Kaku even further. "Her dream?"

It was then that Ray spoke up. "How the hell is this guy going to help Emma with her dream?! Her dream is to ride a giraffe of all things!"

It was silent as everyone took in Ray's words. Once they registered in Kaku's mind, he turned to Emma. "You want to ride a giraffe?"

The girl gave off a beaming smile. "Yup! Giraffes are really cool and I've always wanted to see one!"

Kaku could feel something stirring in his chest at her words. He needed to protect this child at all costs.

Smiling, he replied. "Well if that's what you want, how can I refuse such a request?"

At this point Kaku started to change. He grew taller and his neck started to elongate. Once his transformation stopped…Emma, Norman, and Ray stared wide-eyed at Kaku's giraffe hybrid form.

"D-Did he just become a giraffe?" questioned Ray, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"That's the power of his Devil Fruit," explained Naruto, gaining the three's attention. "In this world there are things called Devil Fruits that can give people special powers in exchange for the ability to swim. Some Devil Fruits can allow a person to transform into certain animals."

"Naruto-kun is right," stated Kaku, taking over the explanation. "My ability comes from the Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe."

The three orphans had different expressions on their faces from this. Norman looked intrigued by these Devil Fruits, Ray had a blank look, and Emma was currently bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Eee! Does this mean I'll really get to ride a giraffe?!" asked the orange-haired girl, her emerald green eyes sparkly brightly.

"Not yet," replied Kaku. He then transformed fully into a giraffe. "Now you can."

Emma ran over to Kaku as the giraffe lowered himself enough for the girl to climb on. Once she was secure, Kaku started to walk forward.

"This is so much fun!" exclaimed Emma, throwing her hands in the air. She then quickly grabbed hold of Kaku's shirt when she almost fell off.

"Make sure you hold on tight," said Kaku with a chuckle. He got some giggles in return.

Meanwhile, Norman and Ray watched as their sister was living out her dream.

"I still can't believe this," said Ray.

Norman let out a chuckle as he glanced over at the raven-haired boy. "We come from a world where demons exist and this is unbelievable to you?"

"…Shut up," muttered out Ray with a frown.

Naruto gave off a grin. "Ah, don't be so down, Ray! Be happy that Emma-chan is happy, 'ttebayo!"

"YOYOI! The young one does seem to be enjoying herself!" added Kumadori as he kabuki posed.

"How can anyone enjoy giraffes?!" demanded Jabra as he sent a glare towards Kaku. "I can turn into a wolf! Wolves are way cooler than giraffes!"

"…But wolves are a type of dog and when you've seen one dog you've seen them all," said Naruto, looking at Jabra as if he was stupid. "How often do you get to see a giraffe?!"

"Yeah! Giraffes are the cooler ones!" exclaimed Emma as she then stuck out her tongue at Jabra.

"You hear that, Jabra?! I told you kids prefer giraffes over wolves!" yelled out Kaku as he looked over at his rival with a cocky smirk.

"Go to hell you long-necked bastard!"

"Don't curse in front of children!"

As Kaku and Jabra continued to argue and glare at each other, the rest of CP9 watched on.

"Chapapa, so what now?" asked Fukuro.

Kalifa readjusted her glasses. "More importantly, what do we do with the children?"

Blueno glanced over at Lucci.

The leopard man let out a frustrated sigh. "As long as they don't cause trouble, leave them be."

The other three could only nod before turning back to the scene. Kaku continued to carry a happy Emma, with Norman and Ray watching on, and Kumadori was giving Naruto advice on sage arts, all the while Jabra sulked at being ignored.

As Emma continued to enjoy her ride, she had only one thought.

'_Best day ever!'_

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Seriously, how has no one ever thought of this? The moment Emma mentioned her dream of wanting to ride a giraffe Kaku was the first thing to come to mind. There are no fanart or fanfics of these two interacting with each other. Let Emma live her dream and let Kaku have a real friend!**


End file.
